


Trust Me Enough To Hug You Now

by syriala



Series: The Hug Series [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Season 3, Shock, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: Stiles couldn’t even look at Boyd’s body. He was dimly aware that Cora was crouched over him, but his focus was more on Derek.Derek, who was still kneeling in the water, his hands still raised and gaze unwavering fixed on Boyd, but Stiles wasn’t sure he was properly seeing anything.





	Trust Me Enough To Hug You Now

Stiles couldn’t even look at Boyd’s body. He was dimly aware that Cora was crouched over him, but his focus was more on Derek.

Derek, who was still kneeling in the water, his hands still raised and gaze unwavering fixed on Boyd, but Stiles wasn’t sure he was properly seeing anything.

Stiles slowly walked up to Derek, and put his hand on his shoulder, while Cora wept over Boyd’s body. Stiles himself was shaking but he was surprised to find that Derek wasn’t. He was still under his hand, not even reacting to his touch.

 _Shock_ , Stiles mind supplied and it was that thought that spurred him into action. He stepped in front of Derek, not taking his hand off him, but Derek didn’t even seem to see him. He was staring right through Stiles.

“Derek,” Stiles softly said, but it didn’t prompt a reaction from him. “Derek, come on, look at me,” Stiles pleaded and gently lifted Derek’s head.

His eyes seemed glued to the point where Boyd was lying too still on the ground, but at one point they snapped to Stiles’ face. Derek’s eyes were wide and it didn’t seem like he was blinking.

“You need to get out of here,” Stiles carefully said and Derek was immediately shaking his head. “It’s not good for you to stay here.”

Stiles tried to get him to get up, but Derek was a limp weight in his grasp and it didn’t get him anywhere.

“Derek, please,” Stiles pleaded but Derek was back to staring through Stiles again and this wasn’t going to work.

“Derek,” Stiles said again, harder this time and fell to his knees in front of Derek. “Derek, you look at me right now,” he commanded and this time Derek focused on him.

“Do you trust me?” Stiles asked him and Derek’s frown was instantaneous.

“Of course,” he breathed.

“Then trust me on this. You need to get out of here,” Stiles told him again. “You need to come home with me, okay? Trust me Derek, please.”

Derek’s hand came up to clutch at Stiles’ side.

“I can’t leave him,” he brokenly said but Stiles shook his head.

“Yes, you can. Someone will take care of him, I promise, someone will look after him, but I need to look after you now.”

“I can’t….”

“Yes, you can, Derek. Trust me, Derek, I need you to trust me on this,” Stiles repeated and something in Derek’s face just crumbled.

“Okay,” he whispered and this time when Stiles tried to get him up, it worked.

Stiles was aware that Derek wasn’t physically hurt, but he slung Derek’s arm around his shoulder anyway, while his own arm went around Derek’s waist to steady him.

“Okay, there you go, we’re just going home now,” Stiles rambled on, not looking at Cora or the body.

When Stiles took a step Derek followed him without resistance and it was fairly easy to get him down to the jeep. Getting him into the jeep, and making him let go of Stiles was a lot harder but Stiles eventually managed that too.

Derek didn’t speak the whole ride to Stiles’ house, and Stiles was acutely aware of the fact that Derek was stock still next to him.

He was easier to get out of the jeep, mostly because it meant he could cling to Stiles again, but Stiles wasn’t about to complain. He needed Derek in the house and he would do anything to achieve it. If that meant Derek almost painfully holding on to him then so be it.

Stiles carefully lowered him onto his bed, once they made it to his room, and then he kneeled in front of Derek.

“We need to get you out of these clothes, alright?” he asked, eyeing the wet fabric.

Derek didn’t agree with him, but he also didn’t protest, so Stiles just sighed and then worked on getting him out of his pants. Derek was like a limp doll, moving every way Stiles directed him to, and it felt wrong to him, so wrong, but taking care of Derek was more important now.

When he had Derek out of his wet and ruined clothes he briefly left him to get a washcloth. Derek’s hands were still covered in Boyd’s blood and Stiles needed to wash it off.

But when he grabbed for one of his hands Derek jerked away from him.

“Don’t touch them, I killed him,” Derek told him, but his voice was awfully flat and that worried Stiles more than anything else.

“You didn’t, they made you. It wasn’t you,” he told Derek, but he was still hiding his hands from him.

“Derek, I trust you. You have to trust me, too.”

Derek stared at him for a few seconds longer, before he slowly held his hands out to Stiles. Stiles immediately started to clean them up, not willing to drag this out, but Derek’s gaze never left his face.

It took Stiles a lot longer than he would have liked to get all the blood off, but finally it was done. He got rid of the washcloth before he took off his own pants and sat on the bed behind Derek.

“Come here,” he said while he laid down, comforter held up to allow Derek to slip under it too.

Derek wasn’t reacting to him, back turned towards him and Stiles gently touched his shoulder, like he had done in his loft.

“Derek, please. Come here,” Stiles whispered and this time Derek practically flung himself into Stiles waiting arms.

He burrowed close, face hidden in Stiles’ neck, arms almost squeezing him too tightly, but Stiles held on just as tight, so it was alright.

It took almost fifteen minutes before Derek started to shake in his arms. It was heartbreaking to see, to feel, but Stiles knew that it was because the shock was finally wearing off.

When Derek started to sob into his neck, Stiles felt tears well up in his eyes too. Stiles didn’t try to talk to Derek, he just held him close and brushed his hand through his hair, trying to give Derek something to hold on to.

When Stiles drifted off hours later, Derek’s breath had evened out, but Stiles could still feel the damp patch on his shoulder.

Derek was gone when he woke up.


End file.
